Mask of Happiness
by BlondeWithGlassesOn
Summary: A/U: When two lonely people meet, A comedian and an army solider, all they need to realize is that the key to their happiness is each other.


**A/N: Hallo there follow Calzona shippers. This is an idea I had in my head for quite some time now and decided to write it down on paper. Please let me know what you think in the comments guys, so that I can improve.**

 **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, all rights goes to the evil Shonda rhimes.**

* * *

 **chapter one**

Waking up with a start, Arizona sat up in bad and reached her hand to her night stand to answer her ringing phone. "Hello?", she said in a sleep filled voice.

"Arizona? Are you still sleeping? It's eleven o'clock." Teddy, Arizona's best friend and agent said, "You have a big day today, you need to get up."

"I still have ten hours till the show tonight Teds," she answered, laying back on her side. Yawning, she continued, "I don't have anything else planned today."

"No no no you need to get up. I can't have you sleepy today." Teddy said.

"Teddy.." The blonde tried.

"Don't Teddy me, get up." She pushed.

"Ok. I'm up. Geez why do you have to be so annoying. Let me drink my coffee and I'll talk with you later."

"Okay bye." Teddy respond and ended the call.

After sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, Clad in only a tank top and shorts Arizona went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Sitting at the table she thought back on the last two years of her life.

All her life, Arizona wanted to make others happy. She made people laugh and she loved it and decided to make a career out of it. She started doing little shows at bars, clubs and hotels. At first it wasn't going so well but slowly she started to gain audience and love. Then, Joann came into the picture. Joann was Arizona girlfriend for two and a half years, they loved each other, talked about the future, marriage, family. Arizona was sure that she was the one. That was until she came home to find Joann between the lags of another woman.

From then on, her life went down hill. She got mad, she lost interest in making others happy, she did less performance. But then her brother Tim, sat her down and talked some sense into her, and she went back to doing what she does best. Making people laugh. Yet, she still isn't happy. She's lonely and sad, and she doesn't know how to change that. No matter how much Tim or Teddy try to cheer her up, Arizona is not the same.

Finishing her coffee, Arizona heaved a sigh and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Searching her best friend through the sea of people, Callie went through the gate at the airport after an eighteen hours flight from Afghanistan.

"Torres!" Locating Mark, she spad up her walk and jumped into his arms. "It's so good to see you." Mark said after they broke the hug.

Adjusting her duffel bag on her shoulder, Callie said, "Yeah it's good to be back."

Taking the bag from her and putting his arm around her shoulders Mark led the way out of the airport. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in ten months. That's way to long for me Torres. How have you been over there?"

Moving her hand through her hair, "Um.. its been hard." She sighed. "You know with everything that happened, I just wanted to forget so I stayed over there." She tried to muster up a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Hating the look on his best friend face, he said, "It's been almost an year don't you think that it's time to move forward?"

"Mark not now."

But Mark being who he is, pushed anyway, "No Callie, you need to stop thinking about the past and what you did wrong and start thinking about the future. You can't let this make you feel guilty. Erica..."

Erica. The one and only Erica Hahn. The woman whom she been in love with for two long years, the woman she left home for, the woman that made her realize about her sexuality, and the woman who broke her heart into million pieces. Oh yeah, that's a good memory.

Callie met Erica while she was healing from an injury in her arm. They hit it off pretty quickly, and started dating. Non of her friends liked Erica but Callie ignored them and continued dating her. Things got serious. Callie came out to her parents, left home and moved in with Erica, everything was good until she needed to go back to Afghanistan. They knew that it would happen at one point but Erica didn't liked the idea of long distance relationship and fights started. And finally after an year of arguing Erica had enough and broke up with Callie through a phone call saying that she can't do it anymore and that she found someone else. When Callie got back home for the holidays she told Mark what happened and since then she never been the same. So to say Mark hates Erica Hahn is the understatement of the year.

Stopping in her track, "Erica is a bitch, I got it since the one million time you said it," She cut him off, "please just.. stop talking about her. Please." She finished.

"Ok, fine." The selt-pepper hair man gave in. Reaching the car, he put the duffel bag in the back and they got in.

Half way through the silent ride, Callie turned to him and asked, "how's Lexie?"

"She's doing good. Two months ago she ended her internship and now she is focusing on Neuro." He said. Mark is a plastic surgeon and Lexie is his girlfriend. They both work in California Medical Center.

"Wow Neuro? That's amazing."

"Yeah sure, but nothing is good as plastic. All the boobies and the booties.." He wiggled his eyes.

"Omg you're so bad. Wait for Lexie to hear this." The brunette laughed.

"I'm not worried."

Parking the car and entering his apartment building, they took a ride in the elevator. Reaching the apartment Mark opened the door and they got in.

"You sure it's ok that I'll stay here this long?"

"Of course Torres." He responded, "Now go take a shower... you smell." He winked.

"Shut up asshole." And then she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

* * *

The ringing phone made Arizona stop looking through her notes. Pulling down her glasses she reached for the phone seeing Teddy calling.

"Hey Teds." She answered.

"You ready for tonight rock star?" Teddy asked.

"I am. Talking about tonight, where is it?"

"It's a new club called 'Comedie Bar' and they are working with the TV network to find new comedians, so you're going to be on TV tonight." She explained excitedly.

"What?! Teddy you never said anything about cameras!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I'm telling you now."

Arizona got up from the couch and started to pace the leaving room.

"Teddy, all this time I've been doing little shows in little bars. I can't go up on a stage and preform in front of cameras! I'll frize!" By now Arizona was panicking.

"Of course you can! You are Arizona freaking Robbins."

"Teddy," The blonde tried to get in.

"The one everyone wants."

"Teddy,"

"The next comedian star."

"Teddy,"

"The next Ellen Degeneres!"

"Theodore!" She screamed.

"What?"

"You need to shut up." She groaned.

"I just did. What is your point?"

Rolling her eyes, "Don't be sarcastic, I told you already I can't go on that stage tonight."

"You can and you will. Anything else?"

"Teddy.." the blonde sighed.

"Arizona what is it? You are always confident before any show you are about to do." Teddy asked, now concerned.

"Well yeah but now there are cameras involved."

"Ignore them. It'll be a piece of cake. Don't worry."

Feeling herself giving in, Arizona groaned, "Ugh..".

"Is that a yes?" Teddy grinned.

"Fine, whatever."

"Yes!" Teddy squealed, "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Don't make me change my mind." The blonde warned.

"Ok grumpy pants. I'll talk with you before the show tonight."

"Bye Teds."

"Bye Ellen." Teddy singsong and hung up.

Disconnecting the call, Arizona sat back down and throw her head on the back of the couch.

* * *

Later that day, Callie was laying in bad with her laptop, going through her mail. She had a lot of unread messages from her parents. She made a mental note to call her them. She felt bad for not calling them sooner. Although they didnt accepted her when she first came out as a lesbian, they came around soon enough and their relationship is better then ever.

"Torres," Marks booming voice echoed through the apartment. "Get dressed. We're going out." He ordered.

"What? Where?" She sat up in bad.

"A new club called 'Comedie bar', so come on get up."

"Mark I'm not in the mood for clubs right now." Callie tried.

"It's not a normal club. It has stand-up shows."

"Look, I just got home from am eighteen-hour flight. I'm not leaving this bad till I sleep an entire day." She argued.

"You can sleep when we'll get back." Mark isn't gonna back down now.

"I really don't want to go."

"Too bad, We're going. It cost me 50 bucks, now move it."

"Take Lexie or something." The brunette tried again.

Sighing, "Callie I bought those tickets because I want to go with you, not with anyone else. Come on I didn't sew you in ten months don't you think I deserve a night out with you?"

"Ok. Fine. Ok." She whined. "Get out I need to get dressed."

"Yes!" Kissing her on the forehead with a loud smake he laft the room.

Mark bought the tickets while callie was in the shower. Seeing Callie so sad was hard and he wanted for her to be happy and laugh a little. So he bought tickets to a stand-up show. He just hoped that she will have fun.

* * *

Taking a peek through the red curtain, Arizona sucked in a breathe. The front of the stage was packed with people sitting and waiting for the show to start. The cameras were positioned in the far well of the club. And the bar was to her right with two bartenders serving the people their orders.

When she arrived at the club she met with Teddy and the producer and they informed her about what is allowed to be done and what is not. She was told to not look into the cameras, she cant go off the stage in the middle of preforming, she can include the audiance in her how if she wants and she needs to move around the stage to keep the people up and interested. So many roles for a thirty minutes preform. At least shell get mor money for it.

Hearing steps coming her way, Arizona turned around to see Teddy.

"Are you ready for this?" The honey blonde women asked exitedly with a huge smile on her face. This was the chance she was waiting for. This is the step Arizona needed to start her career as a famouse comedian.

Taking in a breathe, "As ready as ill ever be," Arizona answered nervously, "After who am i again?", She asked.

"You are going up on stage third. There will be an earpiece in your ear and the producer will tell you when to warp up the show. After that you can do whatever you want to." Teddy explained.

"Ok." Right at that moment, the voice of the show host was heard through the club, introducing the first preformer. "Oh my god." The blonde whispered.

But Teddy was fast to react and said, "Relex Arizona, you are going to be awesome, tonight is going to be fun, I promise."

"Right, off course, I just need to get my shit together for a second," Arizona said, "Im going to sit down and go through my notes one kest time befor its my turn." She finished.

"Alright, ill see you when you are done, good luck superstar." Sqeezing Arizona shoulder, Teddy made her way to the bar.

"Thanks." Arizona said. Looking down at the nostes in her hand, she gave herself a mental pap talk.

* * *

Getting inside the club, Callie took a look around. The place was nice, the lightnings making the space a little dark, at the end of the club was the bar and he was light up in red, next to the bar was the dance floor. To her right was the stage and tables and booth lined up along the wall for audiance to sit. The music was nice too. She really hope that the black coctail dress and heels that she wore wasnt too much.

"Do you want a drink?" Mark asked nodding toward the bar.

Nodding, she led the way and ordered for herself, "One shot of tequila and one whisky please."

"Wow Torres, looking out for getting drunk tonight?" Mark teased her.

"If im going out tonight I may as well have some fun." The brunette replied.

Smirking, "Alright, im in." Turning to the bartender he said, "Same for me." Taking their orders and paying the bartender Mark led them to a table in front of the stage.

"So let me get this straight," Callie begin.

"You can't, you're gay." He cut her off.

Slepping Mark at the back of his neck, "Funny. Why dont you go up there and preform. Make some more money." Callie said sarcastic, with a smile on her face.

"Aw come on Cal. Laugh a little! Thats way we are here." Mark laughed.

"As I was about to ask," glaring at Mark, "This club is basically a normal club but with stand up show?"

"Yeah, there is about five four preformence. Each one is thirty minuths. After that its like any other bar. There will be dancing, DJ, more drinks." He explained. "Oh, and lots of fun." He teased her.

"Dancing will be fun, sure. But, your kind of fun.. I dont think so. Especially not for you." She finished.

And then the host went out into the stage and introduce the first comadian.

Callie have to admit that she's having a lot of fun. She cant remember the last time that she laughed this much. The comedians were great, so great she could barely catch her breathe.

The host went out to the stage again and introduced the next preformer, "My, my. He was hilarious. Im sure he'll do big. But, lets move on to the next hilarious women, she is a young promising comedian, first time preforming in front of cameras, please welcome Arizona Robbins."

* * *

 **let me know what you think.**


End file.
